Kringle
Kringle is a HTF Fanon character. Bio Kringle is a green deer with a red and white striped sweater along with one red eye and one green eye. Due to his appearance his is often mistaken for candy by candy lovers along with getting bullied. Despite how people treat him, Kringle is always jolly, prefering to enjoys the little things in life. Often Kringle becomes lost in thought, making him sucseptible to hazards. As his name and appearce state, Kringle is an avid fan of Christmas, he even goes as far as keeping his home decorated year round. Its also stated that he is good friends with most christmas related characters such as Slushy and Santa Claus. Kringle is also thought to be insane, and many characters tend to aviod him. Along with Christmas, Kringle also loves most holidays except for Halloween which he dispises for unknown reasons. Kringle also loves to celebrate, and does so when ever he can get the chance, yet only around a holiday. His deaths wil often involve, sharp objects, electrocution and holidays. Episode roles Starring *Candy Kringle *Christmas Once Again *Snow Day? Snow Way! *Tinsel Kringle *Lasso Kringle *Christmassacre *Soldier Kringle *Antler Kringle *Nightmares Before Christmas *Nose Kringle *The Nose That Glows *Merry Mutants *Candle Kringle *Peril of the Bells Featuring *Cold Man Winter *Brain Drain *Carry On, Carrion *Christmas Delivery *Trick or Defeat *Ho Ho Oh No! *Twice the Nice Appearing *A-Maze-ing Disgrace *Summer Bummer *House Kringle *Beat of the Feet *Cabin into Blizzard *Green-Faced With Envy *Something in the Way You Spook *Blown Away with the Wind *Picture Solstice *Happy Paw-lidays *Microphone Kringle Fates Deaths #Candy Kringle - eaten by Nutty #Cold Man Winter - Impaled by snowman's arm. #Brain Drain - Cut up by glass. #Carry On, Carrion - Accidently hung. #Snow Day? Snow Way! - Stabbed by icycles. #Lasso Kringle - Split in half by light cord. #Christmassacre - Stabbed by icicles. #Soldier Kringle - Killed by Clockwork. #Ho Ho Oh No! - Mauled by a polar bear. #Cabin into Blizzard - His head impaled by shards of breaking glass. #Nightmares Before Christmas - Burns to the bone. #Nose Kringle - Crashed into. #The Nose That Glows - Crushed under Santa's sleigh. #Something in the Way You Spook - Killed off-screen. #Picture Solstice - His ears, horns and legs sliced when the car door slam shuts into him. #Candle Kringle - Burnt to the bone. #Happy Paw-lidays - Crushed by Santa's sleigh. #Microphone Kringle - Died from heavy ear bleeding by a super loudly shout Injuries #Candy Kringle - Nutty bites of a large chunk of his torso (before death) #Ho Ho Oh No! - Chunks of skin pulled off. #Antler Kringle - Antlers snap off. #The Nose That Glows - Nose cut off by shovel (before death). #Twice the Nice - Beaten up by Pop. #Merry Mutants - Tongue burnt by acidic snow. Kills * Rammsey - 1 ("Tinsel Kringle") * Sanity - ("Christmassacre") * Burr - 1 ("Nose Kringle") * Chompy - 1 ("The Nose That Glows") * Jerky - 1 ("Merry Mutants") Trivia *Kringle was originally red with green stripes and lights wrapped around his face but he was changed for a simpler look. *Despite his hatred of Halloween, Kringle enjoys candy and in a few cases, can be seen trick or treating with others, although he rarely smiles in the act. Gallery Category:Green Characters Category:Deer and Moose Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 34 Introductions Category:Holiday characters Category:Featured